This invention relates generally to a stripe layout assembly. Particularly, this invention relates to a stripe layout assembly for attachment to a paint striping machine utilized for painting stripes in parking lots, roadways and the like.
The painting of stripes in the preparation of automobile parking lots, for example, has generally been a time consuming operation. After a parking lot surface has been laid or otherwise prepared, the individual parking spaces as well as walkways, cross-walks, handicap parking and no parking areas, for example, need to be designed, laid out and painted onto the lot or roadway surface to thereby create the parking lot. Typically, the preparation of such parking lots and roadways involve the layout and marking of a series of parallel lines which are subsequently individually painted onto the lot surface.
In the past, each line of a parking space or no parking area, for example, was individually marked, requiring careful measuring, laying and securing a line and then the physical marking of each parallel line. The layout of a series of the individual parallel lines was found time intensive involving individually measuring and moving of a line in parallel segments and then requiring the paint striping on the pavement along each positioned line utilizing a paint striping machine.
The stripe layout assembly of the present invention provides an attachment to a paint striping machine which enables the marking of a parallel line each time a single stripe is painted. The assembly may be activated whereby a line is drawn or placed a specified distance parallel the painted stripe thereby only requiring the marking of an initial single line. The assembly of the invention therefore provides a time saving and more economical method of marking and painting a parking lot.
The present invention also relates to an attachment to a paint striping machine which is rotatable with respect to the machine and whereby the marking device may be disposed at a predetermined angle with respect to the machine. Further, the attachment of the present invention provides means to activate the marking means at the distal end of adjustable arm.